


What Becomes of Snow?

by saintnoname



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter Spoilers, Bittersweet, F/M, mentions of canon character "deaths", sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love the snow," Peggy proclaimed as she looked out the office window with a wistful smile.</p>
<p>Written for the tumblr prompt  "Steggy - Snow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Becomes of Snow?

"I love the snow," Steve proclaimed as he looked up at the sky. Snow fell around him and Peggy, not quite sticking yet, and Steve wore a hint of a smile.

"Why is that?" Peggy asked, smiling herself. She stepped forward to stand beside him.

Steve looked at her, his smile coming to full fruition. "Are you kidding me? When we were kids, Bucky and I used to go sledding. Snow meant hot chocolate and snowball fights." His eyes twinkled. "Have you ever seen snow falling over New York City?"

Peggy shook her head. "No. I haven't."

"It's pretty magical."

Peggy looked up at the sky. "Now that you've got him back, what will you do? What's the next chapter in your lives?"

"I hope he'll fight beside me. I hope you will, too."

"Of course I will." Peggy's hand found Steve's, giving it a squeeze.

*** 

"I hate the snow," Steve proclaimed as he shook in Peggy's arms.

"Shh," she soothed. "Deep breaths. It's alright."

Steve did his best to draw in some deep breaths.

There had been snow on the ground when he watched his best friend fall to his death. The snow on the ground now transported him back to that moment, to when he watched his best friend slip away from him.

"There you go," Peggy said, stroking Steve's hair. "Deep breaths."

Steve tried breathing deeply, and this time succeeded. Between that and Peggy's presence and soft words and gentle strokes of his hair, he managed to calm down. He couldn't show this kind of weakness to anyone else- not even Howard; America needed its fighting avenger strong. But for Peggy, he could break down a little.

***

"I love the snow," Peggy proclaimed as she looked out the office window with a wistful smile.

Her coworker looked over at her. "Why?"

Peggy shook her head. "Nothing, it just." She returned to her desk. "It reminds me of him, that's all." It came out sounding small and embarrassed, as though it was something to be ashamed of. Everyone she worked with knew of her history with the sentinel of liberty, and a part of her had expected the man to treat her like she was foolish for thinking of Steve. Her current employer certainly would have. He would have dismissed her feelings as womanly sentimental frivolities, but this man was more understanding. He simply gave a solemn nod, remaining silent. Peggy wondered if the Captain was a hero of his during the war.

There had been snow on the ground when Steve went under, but she didn't think about that. What she thought of was Steve with an excited smile, telling her how much he loved the snow.

Now, Peggy saw the snow over New York for the first time, and Steve was right.

It was magical.


End file.
